Support (MNC)
The Support is the quirky, Italian backbone to any team. He is very useful on both defense and offense. He has the ability to increase the effectiveness of turrets, using his healing gun to overheal them, and he can hack them, increasing their range and rate of fire. He can also overheal fellow teammates, helping them to stay alive and wreak havoc upon the enemy. He can even hack enemy turrets and make them his own. A strong Support and a strong Gunner have been known to decimate entire teams! The Support is best suited for players who prefer to help other players. At least one Support should be on any team as a given. Bio No team can win consistently without a Support position, whose primary responsibility is to use his extensive knowledge of cyberbiology and medicine to keep his team sharp, alert and on the battlefield for longer periods of time than their opponents. *Notable DNA: Leonardo DaVinci, Steve Jobs, Sushruta, Dr. Kinsey *Likes: Gondolas, Ferraris, Swiss chalets *Dislikes: any type of instant or fast food, sewer rats, hotel paintings. Skills Hack Hacking temporarily increases the range and/or fire rate of friendly turrets making them significantly more effective. Hacking takes several seconds to complete, depending on Upgrade level, and lasts for several minutes afterwards. Upgrades increase Hack improvements, Hack duration, and reduce the time it takes to hack. When fully-upgraded, a Support can 'hijack' enemy Turrets with his Hack skill, turning them against their owners. Turrets that are hacked by the opposing team show a ".X" hack. (i.e. a level 1 RockIt hacked by an enemy shows 1.X), and Hacking an enemy turret takes longer than hacking a friendly turret. "Counter-Hacking" (reverting a friendly turret hacked by an enemy Support) leaves the turret with a ".1" hack effect (i.e. a level 1 RockIt shows 1.1 after being Counter-hacked). Firebase The Support's Firebase is a small, man-portable turret that can be deployed on any mostly-flat surface in an MNC Arena. When activated, a Firebase is temporarily vulnerable to enemy fire while assembling itself and cannot be healed/over-healed, but it can still be Hacked, despite being 'inactive'. A Support can only have one Firebase activated at a time, and the skill is 'locked out' until the turret is collected or destroyed. Collecting a deployed Firebase immediately regenerates part of the Firebase skill cooldown. Upgrades increase the Firebase's armor, range and fire-rate, and the amount of cooldown recovered when collecting a Firebase. Also, when the skill is fully-upgraded, the Firebase gains the ability to heal nearby friendly Pros. Placing a Firebase on a nonactivated or activated Jump Pad will cause the Firebase to explode and the entire cooldown will start over again; this was added in to prevent Supports from blocking Jump Pads with their Firebases. Airstrike The Airstrike is the Support's only purely-offensive skill, which he activates by tossing a small radio device. This device will stick to any surface, including enemy Bots, Turrets and even Pros. Shortly thereafter, a high-explosive rocket drops from the sky directly onto the device, heavily damaging anything caught in the strike's blast radius. If the target is beneath overhead cover, the payload will instead hit the cover. Upgrades improve the damage and blast radius of the Air Strike, as well as allowing the Support to call in multiple strikes before waiting for the skill to recharge. Support The Support's passive skill, when upgraded to Level 2, adds a Bot 'Support Aura', which is marked by the purple antenna protruding from the back of the Support's armor. Any friendly bots within the Support's area of influence will sprout a matching antenna, showing that their armor and weapons have been improved by the Support's presence. It also increases his rate of health regeneration. When upgraded to Level 3, the Support's total health is increased, adding to his survivability. A level 3 upgrade to the passive skill can be used like a clutch passive, much like the Tank. If you are low on health, and need an instant full health bar, an upgrade to level 3 passive will instantly fill you to maximum health in addition to the bonus health from passive 3. Weapons Heal/Hurt Gun The Support's Heal/Hurt Gun is his bread and butter. With it, he can Over-heal fellow Pros, Turrets, and Bots, or drain the health of enemies and take it for himself. Primary fire locks onto friendly targets with a bright blue beam that heals allies, while alternate fire locks onto enemies with a red beam that drains their health and returns it to the Support. *Taunt: The Support pretends he's Jet Skiing, while saying the "The water that supports the jet ski..." then almost falls over to his left, but quickly regains his balance, "-is the same that engulfs it!" *Retro/Preseason Gear Taunt: He stands in thought for a second before gesturing with his hands and saying, "When a tree dies, only the woodpeckers profit!" Shotgun The Support's Shotgun is a close-range powerhouse. Capable of dishing out punishment with a short-range, high-damage cone of lead pellets. Primary fire is a powerful shotgun blast that, while limited in range, can be fired semi- or full-automatic. Like all secondary weapons, alt-fire grapples enemies and deals a large amount of damage in the process. It is worth noting that once a grapple is completed with the shotgun you are immediately facing the character you grappled head-on, ready to deliver a point-blank shotgun blast; this combo is capable of finishing off even the heavier of MNC pros. When paired with a rate of fire endorsment the shotgun can be the best close range weapon in the game. *Taunt: The Support spins the shotgun behind his back, brings it between his legs and says, "Scusami!" (I'm sorry) Watch both taunts here. *Outlander Gear Taunt: The support puts his hands by his hips and says "Okay, kiss me!", pursing his lips towards the camera at the end. Strategy *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can mitigate incoming damage. *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal pros/bots above their max health. *The Heal/Hurt Gun's alternate fire can drain health from enemies. *The alternate fire drains more health from an enemy than it heals the Support using it. *The shotgun is lethal at close range. *Upgraded Hack can hack an enemy turret and have it switch to his team. *Upgraded Hack will hack faster. *Upgrading Hack increases the distance and/or fire rate of hacked turrets. *Support's Firebase is much more vulnerable before it unfolds. *Upgraded Firebases are more lethal. *A fully upgraded Firebase has a health recovery aura. *Supports can spawn Gap Shots. *Support can hack his own Firebase turret. *Support's primary fire on the Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal friendly Pros, Bots, and Turrets with +50% of extra health, earning juice in the process. *Overhealed health is not a permanent effect and will periodically drain when not being overhealed. *Hitting enemy Pros and Bots with the Air Strike beacon will stick it to them, ensuring the strike hits, as long as they're not under a bridge/roof. *Following other Pros (Tank and Gunner especially) and constantly over-healing them can be a lethal combination. An upgraded Support and an upgraded Gunner can do some serious damage together. *One Airstrike of any level thrown on an enemy Firebase will explode it if it is within its area-of-effect. *Use an Airstrike's area-of-effect to hit Turrets & Firebases that have been placed under objects like bridges and catwalks. *Whenever possible, keep your team mates overhealed, as the assassin's deadly back-grapple WILL NOT insta kill, thus possibly saving her victim's life. See also *Support quotes *Support strategy *Support match-ups Category:MNC Characters